


How Many Seconds in Eternity

by commodorepeppers



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorepeppers/pseuds/commodorepeppers
Summary: The Thirteenth Doctor spends an eternity in the Kasaavin realm. Or was it five minutes?
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	How Many Seconds in Eternity

The Kasaavin flew towards The Doctor, their light burning into her very soul, into her hearts.

She could hear echoes of Graham, Ryan and Yaz screaming as she felt a weird sensation course through her blood.

 _Inter-dimensional travel_ she thought, had to be. She'd done it enough times to know what it felt like. _Pete's World, Inferno Earth, the stuff with the Tolians._

The Doctor never misses a trick.

_Well except for when I do._

She fell. It seemed like endless falling, drifting even.

She was fed up of falling.

Falling out of her TARDIS.

Falling into this realm.

Falling for...

She snapped herself out of her thoughts as she found herself in a completely new world.

"Oh no."

_Oh._

She looked around at the seemingly endless land she was in. She looked everywhere, vertically, horizontally, parazontally, space-azontally.

She was in a realm of everything yet nothing.

The voices in her head began to exit, her previous selves goading her for the mess she'd got into herself.

_I never got fooled. I always won._

_Silly girl. Always in a pickle._

"Nows not the time to be anxious" she told herself, clutching her fists.

 _I am strong._ She knew she was. Deep down.

_You're not._

This time it was the Master's voice.

_You're pathetic._

She'd not that cruelty in River's voice before.

_Pathetic._

Rose.

And then Martha.

Donna and Amy too.

The Doctor wanted to curl up and cry.

It seemed like she'd been here forever.

Everyone she'd ever loved was telling her she'd let them down.

She knew she had.

She always let's everybody down.

_No you don't._

Yaz.

Her Yaz.

It was the only voice in her head that mattered.

_Don't let me down._

There it was.

The purpose.

The need.

The motivation.

_Take that anxiety._


End file.
